Different
by Akane101
Summary: AU&OOC Hinata is an architect and finds herself falling for one of the most sought after and unattainable,for her, men- Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know when it happened, but there was no question about it- there was no way to stop it

She didn't know when it happened, but there was no question about it- there was no way to stop it. She'd seen him for years and yet never really noticed him. He hung around with a group she never really cared to frequent.

Yet the something had happened, and she couldn't really help noticing him now. It didn't matter how crowded it was, she would always find him. She ached for his smile and attention. She couldn't believe it…she was falling for the guy she had no chance in the world with…Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sighed. She was not by any standards up to par with him. He was quiet, smart and irresistible. She was frumpy. Dressed in her bulky jackets and sweatpants, she looked a wreck. Her hair was her only glory…but it could only do so much. Her face was pudgy and she was not pretty. Forget holding a candle to Temari's and Ino's elegance, she couldn't even light a match.

Charisma was not synonymous with her name. She saw how others reacted to her and to be honest, she understood. She was a freaking old lady. She wasn't into the mindless flirting, clubbing and loud banter. She didn't fit in.

Many considered her to have a meek and quiet personality. However, her closest friends, Ino, Tenten and Temari, knew better. Hinata spoke when she felt it necessary, and when she did, it was not sugar coated. She was rather sarcastic, but still sweet. She was an enigma. She had strong ideals and didn't allow herself to be influenced. She was a refreshing person. Drama was never associated with her, but boy did they have fun coming up with "fake" drama to pass time away.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ne Hinata, are you coming to the company's gala in April? It's the last one before the split- who knows when we are going to be able to see everyone again." Temari popped a truffle in her mouth and sighed with pleasure. God she loved chocolate.

Temari was gorgeous, she had guys flocking to her not only because of her appearance but also because of the special charisma she had. She could hold an intelligent conversation with anyone, it didn't matter if she knew much about the subject or not. But she was also a natural flirt, so natural that she didn't even notice when she was doing so. There were quite a few times when she would come to them with questions of what flirting meant and whether what she was doing was considered flirting.

"Ehh…I dunno. It depends." Hinata looked away and pretended to be interested in the layers of her tiramisu. She didn't want to go the gala. It wasn't her thing. Dancing and she didn't mix. All she would end up doing is standing there watching everyone else have fun.

"On what?" quipped Ino as she took a sip of her coffee.

Ino wasn't one to indulge in sweets or junk food. She was very health conscious and it showed. Her svelte figure was kept toned by her seasonal tennis playing and swimming. She was easily on of the trendiest of Hinata's closest friends. She was constantly trying out different styles- personally and in her work as well. Her intelligence and innovativeness helped her wow the clients and her beauty helped her charm them over. She was a fantastic architect.

"Ahh you know I have to work on the big project we have in June. I'm so behind. I have to land this deal." Hinata and the girls all worked at an architect company called Golden Arches. They were having their semi-annual reviews in June, and each needed to make sure their clientele quotas were met.

"So, so do we all, besides one night is not going to kill you. Think about it this way: You party all night and then race home, don't change your dress, get on the computer and work on the layouts. Then pull a Hinata-all-nighter and it would be as if you never went out. It's brilliant!" Gushed out Sakura in a long rant. She was amazed at her mind for coming up with that plan so quickly- it was quite brilliant if she did say so herself.

Sakura was not one of Hinata's closest friends but hanged out with the girls often enough. She was intelligent and very independent. Serious she was too. She would devote many hours of her time to researching and coming up with plans. There was a competitive streak in her that emerged whenever she heard someone was putting in more hours than she was. By no stretch of the word was she a conniving bitch- she just wanted to be the best and worked hard to make sure she was up there. She didn't take part in underhanded deals; she did things the right way.

"I would still have to buy a dress. That's two days, at least, out of my time." Hinata was grappling at straws. She couldn't tell them that no one would care if she went or not. They would all deny it and tell her to stop being stupid. But it was true. Besides a select number of people, she didn't talk to anyone else. Her friends were social beings- they would be fluttering from one group to another, while she would be on the side watching or trailing behind. She didn't want to feel insecure. She wasn't twelve anymore- she had a choice in attending events or not.

"We all have to buy dresses. We can do it same day…but you said you like shopping by yourself right?" Temari trailed off. She had spoken to Hinata before about the gala and didn't want it to seem as though she was harping on it.

"You have to come!" Sakura pleaded as she pouted.

"I'm not sure I'm going either. I have a dress but…I dunno" Ino muttered.

"Wait why? You have the dress- you have to wear it!" Sakura persisted.

"I can wear around my apartment…"

Sakura giggled, "So you're going to prancing around in high heeled shoes and a sparkly dress? You're not five playing dress up anymore Ino." Sakura shook her head and smiled at Ino.

Hinata glanced at Ino fleetingly. She knew why Ino didn't want to got to the gala. Shikamaru was going to be there.

Ino and Shikamaru had some history. They knew of each other since childhood, but never really began talking till about five years ago. They had somewhat of a tryst very early in their relationship, Hinata didn't know what else to call it since Ino never actually came out and saying they were dating. A month after that, all of a sudden Shikamaru was seen with another girl. Hinata and Tenten never asked Ino what was going on, since she was a very private person. All seemed fine since not long after, Ino and Shikamaru spent a lot of time together, as friends.

However, a few months ago, Shikamaru called and told Ino that they couldn't be friends anymore because she was coming in between him and his now three-year girlfriend Kimi. Ino had never gotten over her feelings for him and tried to spend a lot of time to with him. Shikamaru even cheated on Kimi once with Ino. He knew this and Kimi knew this. He made the decision that her friendship wasn't worth losing Kimi over, and so ended it.

Ino never forgave him for it and hated the way he told her and the fact that he didn't care for as much as she did for him. She couldn't stand seeing him or Kimi but there was no avoiding it. Shikamaru was one of the Head architects and Kimi was a new and very good architect at the company. Everyone was going to be sent to different locations after the company split in July, which soothed her somewhat as she wouldn't have to see him ever again, or so she hoped.

"Are you going Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Dayo." Dayo was Temari's six year boyfriend. They started seeing each other in college, and were very serious. They talked about marriage frequently.

"Ooh guys it's late, I have to get going. I'm supposed to meet Dayo at Union Square in fifteen minutes. I'm so sorry. But it was really fun!" Temari rambled as she started putting on her scarf.

"Yeah we all have to get going too." Ino motioned to the waiter for the check.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I know I have a lot of stories on hold- but i need to try something AU since it is easier to write- it's hard writing in the time and place of Konoha.**

**Lemme know what you think- they are all in their 20s, as in all my stories. Review please. Should I continue this?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 2

Hinata sighed, blowing wisps of hair out of her hair. God she was so frustrated. She had been mulling over the Kim account for the last three hours and still had not been able to come up with anything. She needed to land this account. Her past performances have been extremely short of spectacular. She only signed two clients within the last four months- a horrendous track record really. Sakura was signing at least one a month.

She knew that it was her fault; she hasn't been able to concentrate for a while now. Everything had just been culminating for so long that it was brimming over. She hated her life and hated that she hated it.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her head. This was not the time to start daydreaming and pitying herself. She needed to get work done.

The plum haired twenty year old woman walked to the water cooler. As she sipped from the paper cup, her eyes gazed over the large view of the gardens in the back of the building. She smiled as she remembered the flowerbeds that she tended to when she was younger. Oh how she missed them.

She inhaled deeply, reminiscing on the fragrant scent the petals and pollen released when caressed by the gentle wind. Maybe she should get a bouquet on the way home.

Walking back to her table, she sat down and stared at the paper before her. Okay she was going to have to trick herself into doing work. Looking at the time, she bet herself she couldn't add one significant item to the design within the next two hours. She set the egg timer on her desk for two hours.

"Get ready…set….go!"

Hinata dived into the papers and began working. It was funny how she needed a challenge to motivate herself to do work. Hell she didn't even need a reward or consequence, just a challenge.

Huh….why couldn't she just challenge herself to beat Sakura's quota? Then she could always be getting work done. She tapped the pencil against the side of her mouth and thought about it.

Chuckling, she remembered how she had tried that initially but failed. She didn't think she would actually beat or meet it and so just decided to not try at all. She's such a dweeb.

Ackk! She just spent precious minutes talking to herself! Cripes she really was a retard. She focused back at the work in front of her and eyed the time. She had to win- she never lost a challenge she wholeheartedly attempted, and was not about to start.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ayah! Only fifteen more minutes! Hinata looked at the timer furtively and often, as though it was going to suddenly jump ahead five minutes, causing her to lose her bet.

All she had to do was add the last part to the back. Ugh she hated pencils- they always smudged. Smudges meant erasing which lead to wasted time. Ha ha but the pencil was not going to beat her!

Hinata relished the surge of adrenaline that she would feel during the last few moments of a race or a bet- she did her best work under pressure. God she felt great- she thought of something! She added a waterfall wall encircled by tropical plants to the outer perimeter of the Kims estate blueprint. It was brilliant! And beautiful!

She was so engrossed in her work, and beating the time, that she failed to hear the light rapping on her door.

DIIIIINNNGGGG. Time was up. Pencils down!

Dropping her pencil, she picked up her layout and looked for anything missing or any mistakes. Did she do it? Did she beat the timer? AHHHHHHHHHH she did!

She spun around in her chair and hugged her layout. When was the last time she had such fun working on something? Her grin was so big that it spread across the entire plane of her face. God she was so elated.

"Ahem?" Fingers rapped on the door louder this time.

Finally noticing the tapping, Hinata looked up, with her silly grin plastered on her face.

Shit, here she was looking all goofy with her hair a mess and pencil marks all over her and there was Sasuke standing at her doorway- his clothes pristine as always.

Her smile melted off her face as she put down her layout and began straightening herself.

"Yes?"

"Took you a while to answer." His liquid black eyes bored in her.

"Yeah…sorry." She tried smoothing out her hair, but just gave up- she didn't want him to think she was trying to look good for him…though she honestly was.

He walked in and lightly threw a black folder on her table. She glanced at it and looked up at him questioning his actions. He said nothing and just sat himself in front on her and stared at her.

A gold colored string held the contents within the folder. Unwinding them slowly, she took out the documents and skimmed them.

These were all about her compared to the average architect at Golden Arches. Specs on how many clients she had seen, signed, lost and regained. Why was he showing her these?

"Your performance has been…less than mediocre."

A flood of shame ripped through Hinata and she listened to Sasuke. He knew about how she was doing? How? Why? He was not her superior…they were on the same footing- thought he was much better at the job than she was.

"…why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. Hinata watched as he leaned on the table in front of her and stared at her deadpanned.

"I was assigned to help you."

Wait what? He was supposed to help her? Was she that bad that she needed him to help her? She didn't want him to think she was stupid!

Hinata looked down at the black folder and then at the Kim's account. All of the confidence she had just five minutes dissipated the minute Sasuke walked in.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Let's meet tomorrow morning at 9am in my office- it's bigger."

She nodded and watched as Sasuke walked out.

She had a partner…no she had a babysitter.

Her crush was babysitting her.

It was like she was five.

She was pathetic.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Temari sat in her living room crying. She didn't know what happened. One moment she and Dayo were talking about the future and what would happened when she got relocated and then the next they were arguing about ambition.

He was yelling at her for always harping about him bettering himself. Dayo had gone through a rough year and was just getting his life back on track. Temari didn't know if that was enough for her. She wanted someone who wanted something more than just being on the right track, she wanted someone who wanted to better things in life. She needed someone who shared the same drive that she did- and she wasn't sure Dayo did.

He argued that she always made him feel low. Instead of bolstering up his self esteem, she shot it down. She didn't know what to say to that. Yes what she said was mean, but they had been together for almost six years- she had to tell him how she was feeling.

He dropped her off saying maybe this was it.

Were they done? Was that really it? They had gone through fights before, but never before had either of them been so quick to end their relationship.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Clamoring of dishes deafened Tenten's ears as she tried to manage washing the dinner wares in a timely manner. She had been working in the diner for the past few weeks, and by seven in the evening she was exhausted. But she couldn't stop, she needed the money.

College didn't work out so well for her and she finally thought she found her calling with being a researcher, but she was only an intern. An intern didn't make enough to live off. She volunteered at the research center two days a week and worked four days a week. Life was hell for her.

"Oye Tenten- faster. We need those dishes for the dinner haul!" Tenten's boss, Ichiraku, yelled as he walked away.

"Hai, I'm doing them as fast as I can."

Wiping her brow with her forearm, Tenten immersed her hands in the flooded sink and began scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. The sooner she got this down, the sooner she could go home.

* * *

**A/N: here's the next installment- how'd you like it? review and let me know please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever had one of those days where it seemed as though you were an outsider looking in? It was like standing in the center of the room and observing everyone and everything, but from behind an invisible cloak. You were there…yet you weren't.

Hinata looked out the window as she recollected her thoughts. It wasn't a bad day, but yet it wasn't a good one. She curled her feet under her and braced against the wall as she sat on the window seat in her room. Staring off into the distance, the day's occurrences replayed….

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A milky white hand slithered out from under the covers to heavily drop on the alarm clock that sat above. Ah, the incessant sounds had stopped. Retreating back into the comfort of the blanket-induced cocoon, the hand curled up in the chest of its owner.

A few minutes later…

Wait, why was the alarm set? She usually never set the alarm clock since it was possible to work from home. It didn't make any sense. The violet haired woman mused under the shelter of the covers about the mysterious setting of the alarm clock. She hadn't the foggiest idea why it was going off, nor could she remember having set the alarm.

Groaning, she flipped onto her back and extended her arms out from under the covers. Ugh, she couldn't go back to sleep without figuring out the damn alarm clock question. She did everything for a reason, so now what was it?

Was there something special about today? She wasn't meeting a new client; she was still working on the proposal for the Kim account. Semi-annual reviews weren't for another few months. It wasn't the second Thursday of the month, so there was no employee conference. What in the world was it? Did something come up last minute?

Hmmm, yesterday she worked on the case, then Sasuke came in. Sasuke! Hinata bolted upright and grabbed her alarm clock. 8:17am! She had less than forty-five minutes to shower, get dressed and get to Golden Arches.

Rustling madly through her drawers, she grabbed a navy pencil skirt and pulled a slightly unwrinkled white shirt out from her closet. This was going to have to do; there was no time to make herself more presentable.

Having showered in a record eight minutes, she brushed her hair while running down the stairs of her loft apartment. She had thirty minutes left. Just enough time to get to the company on time.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She didn't know what to do. Here she was sitting beside the infamous Sasuke Uchicha, the guy who was the epitome of sophistication and a mysterious dark brooding heartthrob, she should be ecstatic but couldn't help feel out of place and inadequate. All she wanted to do was run away and lock herself up in her office. But she couldn't do that. They were now partners. They had to work side by side.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up from the blank page she was staring at to find Sasuke frowning at her.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing?"

"Working?"

"You're staring at a blank page." Sasuke glared at her and then began muttering under his breath, "Can't even focus on the friggin' plan. How the hell am I supposed to work with _this?._"

Hinata flinched visibly as Sasuke continued on his semi-mute rant. He obviously wasn't happy to be working to her either. She hung her head and titled it such that he didn't have any access to seeing her face.

Kami maybe she wasn't cut out for this job. She obviously wasn't that great at it. Perhaps she should have gone into journalism; she always did have a penchant for writing. Least then she could try to be a novelist, and thus never have to work with anyone, and nor would anyone by condemned to witnessing her ineptness.

She hated her life.

Taking a deep breath in, she stood up and walked away from the still ranting Sasuke.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sasuke demanded as she watched her retreating back.

Hinata just waved her hand at him as she walked away. She needed to get out. There were some sample plans in her office; she could pretend she was going to retrieve them.

As Hinata walked through the spacious Golden Arches third floor, she noticed everyone hard at work and furiously scribbling away at their blueprints and surfing the net for new developments. Why wasn't she like that? She like architecture, that's why she became an architect. But she didn't like have deadlines or restrictions. It bored her.

She was just a few feet away from her door when a flash of yellow distracted her. Naruto Uzumaki, one of her idols. She loved his carefree and determined nature. Maybe he would give her the motivation she needed.

Naruto was working furiously on his blank canvas, but was obviously having a difficult time. Hinata chuckled as she observed him drawing a line, erase it, drawing it again and then pulling at his hair madly. Then he would just give up and continue on working on some other part of the design. Kami-sama, Naruto was exactly what she needed.

"Ne, ohayo Naruto" chirped Hinata as knocked on his door.

Naruto swiveled his chair to face her and then smiled brightly. His smile extended from ear to ear. Hinata couldn't help but blush from the warmth that radiated from his handsome face.

"Hinata!! What's up?" She sat down in one of his clientele chairs and crossed her legs at the ankle.

"Just wanted to say hi, I haven't talked to you in while."

"Yeah it's been a while, and we work so close to each other! I guess you're too hard at work to talk to me," pouted Naruto.

Hinata laughed, "more like hardly working."

"Ehh I highly doubt that. This damn case is bugging me. I don't know what these people want. They said anything- but there are too many options!! And you know they don't really mean anything. If I built a house in the shape of a frog I doubt they would want that."

Hinata couldn't help it, she laughed harder that she had in a long time. She was imagining Naruto in his old orange jumpsuit with his froggie wallet, living in a frog shaped house. Clutching her stomach, she bent at her waist as tears streamed down her face.

Wiping her cheeks, she grinned at a confused looking Naruto.

She bent over and ruffled his hair, "Thanks Naruto."

"Anytime! Wait...for what?" called Naruto out to her as she entered her office.

Grabbing the purple folder that sat at the top of her desk, she turned on her heels, only to butt her nose against a firm barrier.

Pools of kohl colored eyes bared down on her as she covered her aching nose protectively.

She didn't know what to say and so instead just stared at him.

Sasuke stared back.

Great they were now having a staring contest.

He still wasn't saying anything.

Okay….

"Umm…" that was a good intro-right? Usually the other person would then reciprocate by actually saying something that meant something.

Sadly Sasuke seemed to be unfamiliar with this rule, as he just looked at her expectantly.

"Did you need something?"

Sasuke ignored her question and countered with his own, nodding to towards the file in her left hand, he asked, "Is that for this account?"

Hinata glanced down at the folder in her hand and nodded, all the while still cupping her nose with her right hand.

God, she must look like a seal. All she needed now was a beach ball.

He just nodded and walked out.

Great. So now what was all of that about?

Hinata moaned silently as she trailed after her partner.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They had worked silently but in concert for the rest of the day. She was glad that there was as little verbal communication as possible, because truth be told, she didn't want to start stuttering or stammering- which she had a habit of doing when nervous.

Lunch had been….for lack of a better term…odd.

They had walked out to the company cafeteria together and even sat at the same round table after getting their food. But they never spoke. They didn't even look at each other. Correction, she stole glances at him, but he never looked away from a painting behind her.

"Ne Sasuke, Hinata! Hey guys." Sakura plopped down on one of the chairs around the table as she placed her cobb salad and grapefruit down.

Both she and Sasuke murmured their greetings. They were quite the welcoming party weren't they?

Sakura began talking about the gala, which resulted in Hinata tuning her out. Hinata wasn't trying to be rude; it's just that frankly she didn't care.

She was surprised to say the least, when Sasuke reciprocated much of the conversation directed at him. She always had him pegged as the quiet type. He wasn't being that quiet right now. In fact, he was laughing. Sasuke laughed?

"Saki Saki Saki…" smirked Sasuke as he shook his head in amusement. Sasuke was joking? And he had a nickname for Sakura? What?

Apparently she knew less of Sasuke than she thought. Hinata watched the two of them interact. Sakura's eyes danced in glee as she spoke to Sasuke. She liked him. He seemed to be finding Sakura highly amusing as his smirk never wavered.

Perhaps it was time she got over her crush. Sakura had a better chance and seemed to be making much progress. She like Sasuke, but wasn't confident enough to actually try anything, not that there was a chance in the least of it being reciprocated.

Okay yeah, no more Sasuke thoughts.

But there was only one way to fully get over him- avoid him as much as possible.

"I'm going to get going. See you later." Hinata grabbed her trash and rose from the table.

Sakura said bye and returned to eating her food. Sasuke had quirked an eyebrow at her abrupt departure, but she thought nothing of it. If anything, he was probably wondering if she was going to run out and never come back to work. Hmmm, that may explain why he followed her to her office from before.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mmm so that was what had happened earlier that day.

Problem?

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Ughhhhhhhh. Hinata grabbed a pillow from her bed and pressed her face into it and screamed.

Why? She wasn't some boy-crazy girl. Why couldn't she just shove him off her mind? She spent the ENTIRE ride home daydreaming about him.

The phone by her bed rang. Hinata rose and slowly answered it by the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Finally I reached you! Where have you been yo?! Every time I call I get your voice message." Tenten was rambling on and on.

"Hi Tenten, I'm fine and you? Thanks so much for asking," mocked Hinata as she settled down on her bed. This was going to be a long conversation, she could tell.

"Ha ha. Oh my god, I am going out of my mind. The test is in a week and I have so much to do. I don't think I'm ready."

Tenten was preparing to takea test to gain a full-time position at the Hana Institute for Research on Friday of next week. She had been nervous and scared since she was not a good standardized test taker.

Hinata spent the rest of the night trying to calm down Tenten. They came up with a battle plan on how to study, she just hoped Tenten followed it.

"I'm sorry, this entire thing was about me. So what's new with you?"

"Same ole..."

Hinata loved her friends but she never felt comfortable enough to bare all- especially not with anything that delved into her innermost feelings. Life has taught her the hard way that things are easy misconstrued and used in manners that don't benefit anyone. No one knew of her crush with Sasuke, nor would they now know of her decision to get over it. Not that it was technically that big of a deal- it was a stupid school-girl like thing. She was way past that age for it to bother her.

But still…

It would provide ammunition in case someone was having a bad day. She discovered many times that people could not keep things secret when angered or upset.

She had secrets, and rather enjoyed having them stay that way. Some things should just never come to light.


	4. Chapter 4

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Birds chirped happily as they glided across the warm spring air. Mmm spring smelled divine, if only one can bottle that scent…oh wait…. weren't there tons of perfumes that did that? Hinata rolled her eyes at herself; she was such a dolt.

She had taken her plans outside so that she could bask in the glory of nature. Hopefully something would give her inspiration.

The park was moderately populated, mostly with old men playing chess and toddlers waddling around as their mothers/caregivers watched from afar. She was secretly glad for the lack of ultimate Frisbee, football and other sports extremists out today. Dodging wayward sports equipment was not on the top of her things to do.

Hinata chewed on the top of her mechanical pencil as she stared at the plan. Sasuke had decided that they should work independently and then come together and combine plans. She was all for it. The less time she had to spend in closed quarters with him the better.

Sliding her T-square along the left contour of the wooden table, she tried to find the idea position to add the level attachment; the staircases had to be in a convenient location on both the second and third floor.

There was something about being outside that soothed her nerves and made her more productive. Perhaps she should find a job that would allow her to be outside at all times.

Wait, but no one can ALWAYS be productive. Though it seemed counter-intuitive, having an outside job may actually result in her demise. No really, what if because she would always be outside she would become adapted to the environment and revert back to being unproductive. Then she would have to be indoors to undo the damage. Yeah better stick to as it is.

Hinata giggled, who else in their right mind would be arguing with themselves over something so asinine and pointless. God she needed a hobby.

Getting out her compass and French curve stencils, she continued working.

She smiled as the sun warmed her back and shined on her plans.

Today was a good day.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata jolted upright from the vibration of her phone in her pants. Way to go Hinata, scared of a phone, quite the twenty three year old you are.

Flipping the lid of the phone without even checking the caller ID, she murmured, "Hello."

"Hinata! Where are you?! I'm standing in front of you office right now, and guess what you're not here my dear."

Hinata smiled as Temari's voice erupted from the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were going to be coming by today. Want me to come over now?"

"Where are you?"

"At the park across from the café. It was a nice day today, so I figured why not."

"Ooh, no that's okay I only have a few minutes. Awhh Hinata, I miss you! I haven't talked to you in almost a week. Are you avoiding me?"

Hinata laughed, "Me avoiding you? If I was avoiding you, I'd tell you. Besides, you're the one who hasn't called me in almost a week. I thought you were super busy or something."

"No no, I thought I was bothering you since I am always calling…" Temari's voice trailed off.

Temari was a chatter-box, always calling with a purpose or a story to tell. Her lack of dialogue was something to be wary off.

"Tem? Something wrong?"

"Yeah… but it's a long story. I'll tell you later, can we talk tonight?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, she was definitely concerned now, "yeah sure, call me whenever. I'll be home by 9 pm."

"'Kay I'll call you at 9:15 then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hinata slowly placed her cellphone on the table. What could have possibly happened? Everything seemed fine the last time they talked. She couldn't fathom what may have occurred within a week.

Glancing at the time on the LCD screen, she noted that it was 2pm.

She had a meeting with Sasuke at 5pm.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tenten walked out of the building with her head bowed. That exam could not have gone any worse than it had. She was freaking lucky if she even hit the 50 mark on it.

AHHHH. What the hell was she thinking?! She had so much goddamn time to study and she wasted it- she spent about two weeks studying out of two months. TWO MONTHS!

What was she going to do with her life?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

3 missed calls. Hinata…Ino…Neji

Closing her phone, she turned it off.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Stuffing her hands into the marsupial like pouch in the front of her hoodie, she walked down Fifth Ave towards the F train station.

Neji was expecting her at the Research Center, but she was too pissed to meet him.

What could she possibly say to him, "Hey I fucking flunked the test, so I can kiss my chances at being a researcher like you goodbye? But thanks for everything!"

Yeah, he'd be ecstatic.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sasuke was being very quiet. Too quiet. Why wasn't he saying anything? Were they that bad? Hinata stood wringing her fingers nervously as Sasuke reviewed the plans she had finished this afternoon.

Normal people would make some semblance of an emotion. Not just have a blank face.

Why wasn't he normal?

She wondered how much effort it took to keep one's face void of emotions.

Was he consciously doing it?

Or was he just pretending?

Maybe he wasn't even really looking at the designs, but just pretending to. What if he thought they were so ridiculous that looking at them would be a waste, but just to seem diplomatic he was pretending to muse over them?

What if she was being idiotic? Yeah that seemed to fit the bill.

"Do you make a habit of that?"

Hinata was startled at the abrupt deep baritone voice. He spoke!

Problem was she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Pardon?"

Sasuke smirked, "never mind, I got my answer."

Okay, great. Can he tell me what the question was?

"These aren't bad. I think that there are a few things we can use" Sasuke gestured to the plans on his desk.

Hinata nodded, though honestly what else could one do? Shake? She let a smile escape as she imagined her entire body shaking. Ha ha ha, he'd probably think she was having some kind of epileptic seizure.

"Am I amusing you?" Hinata quickly felt her smile disappear from her face as she watched Sasuke walk over, lean against the mahogany desk and fold his arms.

"Uhh…" Was this a trick question? If she said no, then he may get offended that she thought he was boring. But if she said yes, it would seem as thought she was mocking him.

"Never mind. What did you think of ones I did?"

Hinata mentally smacked herself. Of course there was a reason he left those folders in front of her. For her to review!

God she must seem like such a flake.

She could feel his eyes penetrating into her and she moved closer.

Reaching for the folder around him, she prayed he wouldn't make some offhand comment.

Quickly she opened the folder, and began talking, hoping that through some miracle she would come up with something useful to say, "Well I thought that they were definitely…I liked the way that you…"

Hinata was in awe. The designs were amazing. He had implemented such intricate details into the layout. It was beautiful.

"That bad huh?" Sasuke had moved to stand behind her and was looking over her shoulder.

Hinata was highly attuned the how close in proximity they were. This was not a good thing. She could feel him breathe; warmed air was caressing her ears, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Stepping forward, she turned around to face him and put some distance between them.

Blushing, she responded, "No no, they are really good. I was just at a loss for words at how amazing they are."

Raking his hand through his ebony locks, Sasuke cast her a quick "don't b.s." look.

Okay….so now what? Obviously he didn't take well to complements.

"Ahh…what parts of mine did you want to use?" Yeah, that seemed like a logical thing to ask. She just hoped he didn't shoot her any more weird looks.

She watched as he walked past her to get the designs. He motioned for her to sit down.

Guess it was time to get down to business.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata was exhausted when she got home. Sasuke and she had spent the rest of the evening coming up with a list of things to keep from each plan. Surprisingly, he liked quite a few things from her designs and persisted in them being kept.

Propping her foot up on the coffee table, she slumped down into the sofa. Ugh she was too tired to make it up the stairs of the loft to her bedroom. Maybe she'd just sleep here tonight. Mmm, her eyes closed as she drifted off to slumberland.

Bzzzzzzzzzz. Hinata jumped awake.

Ugh it was her stupid phone again. Why did she keep it on vibrate when she knew it always scared her? As Hinata fumbled around for her cell phone, she saw her DVD player flash with the time, 10:20pm.

Shit!

She just remembered that Temari was supposed to call.

Crap must answer immediately!

"Hey, so sorry I forgot! I'll make it up to you, whatever you want- promise." Hinata rambled on in hopes that Temari would forgive her.

"Do you always answer your phone like that?" answered a masculine voice.

Hinata pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it in confusion.

This definitely was not Temari.

Peering into her phone, she was the tag: PRIVATE

"Ahh, who is this?"

"Sasuke." Hinata's brows furrowed, was she missing something? She swore she heard him say Sasuke.

"Ah I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?"

"Is this Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes…"

"…It's Uchiha Sasuke…you know your partner from work?"

Hinata nearly dropped the phone when she heard him. Why was he calling her? Ugh, he must think she was even more stupid, not knowing who he was. Uuuggghhhhh.

"Are you there?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Sorry, I thought you said Sock Kay…" Right Sock Kay, she couldn't come up with anything better.

"You know a Sock Kay?"

"No…"

"…I just called to make sure you got home okay. You left before I could give you a lift home."

Oh yeah, she was so ready to go home she basically ran out of the office after they finished their meeting.

"Yeah, I'm home…" she didn't know what else to say, no one ever called to make sure she got home on time before, well except the girls, ohh thank him, she should thank him, "thanks for asking."

"Next time wait; I'll give you a drop. It's dangerous at night."

"Okay…"

"All right, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hinata closed her phone.

Sasuke called her? He knew her number?

Ugh snap out of it, she was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.

He probably was scared she was going to get mugged or something and didn't want to be blamed for letting her go home alone. If she were to die, he would be the prime suspect. After all he would be the last to see her alive. He was just covering his tracks.

Yeah, that was definitely it. He did say "it's dangerous at night."

Snapping open her cell phone, she called Temari.

She needed a distraction.

Better yet, she was worried why Temari hadn't called her back.


End file.
